It is considered commonplace for a user to connect his/her computer with the internet. A computer user may employ any of various popular serial networking application software packages to make such a connection, and to send out PPP (Point-to-Point Protocol) data packets to an attached device such as a modem. (The modem may also be integral to the computer). Many such popular serial networking applications will not transmit their PPP data packets until they have received a signal (called the "CONNECT" signal) indicating that the attached device has dialed a requested telephone number and completed the customary "handshake" protocol with the corresponding remote modem (i.e. the remote modem of an internet service provider). Other networking applications will transmit the PPP data packets if the user sets the command AT+CRM=1. Once the AT+CRM command is set, it is set for all networking applications hosted on that computer, and if a user wants to switch from an asynchronous mode of communication (where AT+CRM must be set to=0) to a packet data mode (where AT+CRM must be set=1) the user must reset the AT+CRM command each time he/she switches modes.
A CDMA type cellular phone does not dial a telephone number and does not perform the usual "handshake" protocol in order to set up a PPP data packet call. Therefore, the networking application software will not receive a "CONNECT" signal and will not begin transmission of the PPP data packets, unless some additional action is taken such as setting the AT+CRM command=1. There is thus a need for a simple and convenient procedure to induce a networking application, which normally requires a "CONNECT" signal, to transmit its PPP data packets when its connection to the internet is to be made via a CDMA type device such as a CDMA type cellular telephone. Such procedure should not require the user to reset the AT+CRM command each time a mode change is desired.